Very Important Chat
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson talks to his Uncle Nicky about being a godfather to his sister.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I haven't written a Jackson and Nick story in a while, and as you can tell, I'm keeping Nick in Vegas. Since Jackson now has his baby sister Greta, I thought he might have a chat with his Uncle Nicky! So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

Jackson and Nick had been great pals since they first met. Since Jackson's baby sister Greta was born a few short weeks ago, the two hadn't spent much time together. But Jackson wanted to spend the afternoon with his favorite uncle. So while Morgan and Greg took Greta to her pediatrician appointment, Jackson was at Nick's house playing with him and his dog Sam.

Nick and Jackson came in after playing fetch with Sam. Jackson filled Sam's water bowl as Nick got a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. "You thirsty?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said as he pet the dog.

Nick sensed something was bothering Jackson. "You okay, big guy?"

Jackson nodded. "Uncle Nicky, can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" Nick said. He guided Jackson to the couch in the living room. "Come here," he said as he and Jackson sat down. "What's up?"

Jackson looked serious. "This is important."

"Jackson, you can talk to me about anything," Nick assured him.

Taking a big breath, Jackson said, "You know I've got a sister now?"

Nick smiled softly. "Yeah. I was with you guys at the hospital when she was born."

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "I love her."

"Well...is Greta okay?" Nick asked, concerned.

"She's okay," Jackson said. He looked at Nick and took a big breath. "But you gonna be her godfather now, too."

Nick nodded. "Jackson, you know I'm your godfather, too. And I am always going to be there when you need me." He smiled reassuringly at the concerned boy.

Jackson smiled. "Really?"

"Really!" Nick smiled. "Jackson, I love you and your family very much. If you and your dad and mom and Greta ever need me, I'm going to be there. That's what family's about."

Jackson smiled wider. "Yeah! And now, Greta is gonna need you sometimes, too! So you gotta help take care of both of us."

Nick smiled. "Yes, I do. And I love you both very much. Do you mind me being Greta's godfather?"

"No! She's a girl, but I think we can still play football and stuff with her. She's gotta get a little bigger, though."

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "Are you happy you got a sister?"

"Yes!" Jackson said happily. "A brother would've been cool, but Greta's cool! Sometimes she cries a lot, but babies are supposed to."

"Yeah," Nick said. "You think when she gets a little bigger, she'll like playing ball with us?"

Jackson nodded. "I gave her the football you gave me last year. That okay?"

"Of course!" Nick smiled at the sweet boy. "I think that's awesome. And you are a very good brother."

Jackson's smile lit up the room. "Thank you!" He hugged Nick.

When he pulled away, Nick smiled. "You know, you're very lucky to have your dad and mom."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Me and daddy, we had ice cream with mama. Greta didn't have any, but mama said she didn't mind."

Nick smiled. "That is very cool."

"And Papa Eckie says that she might be a dancer, cause she likes to kick her legs a lot. We play music and dance with her sometimes."

"Oh, that's really cool," Nick said with a smile. "You like to do stuff with Greta?"

"Yes! She likes me to sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star to her, too!"

Nick laughed softly. "That is wonderful, big guy."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you!"

Nick smiled warmly. "You remember I said that you're very lucky to have your dad and mom?"

"Yes," Jackson said.

"Well, I think Greta's lucky to have them too. And I think Greta is really lucky to have the best, coolest, most caring and awesome big brother in the whole world."

Jackson's smile could outshine the lights of Vegas. "Thank you! And we're lucky, cause we got you!"

Nick smiled at the loving child. "Well, I think I'm pretty lucky to have you too, big guy."

Sam sat down and rested his head on Nick's lap. Nick and Jackson petted the dog. "Greta's lucky to have all of us," Nick said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And when she gets bigger, she can play with you, Sam!" The dog happily got his head rubbed.

Jackson smiled at his Uncle Nicky. "I think you're gonna like being Greta's godfather."

Nick smiled warmly. "I love being godfather to both of you."

"Me too!" Jackson said happily.

Just then, Greg and Morgan arrived with baby Greta in her car seat. "We're here," Greg said.

Sam walked over and sniffed the baby. Morgan and Nick whispered in French for the dog to be gentle. He licked Greta's hand, causing Jackson to giggle. "Sam, this is my baby sister Greta," Jackson said. "You gotta be careful, cause she's really little. But she'll get bigger and play fetch with you someday." Jackson petted the dog, who seemed to smile at the baby.

Greg cleaned Greta's hand with a wipe. "Jacks, you have a good time?"

"Yes!"

Nick smiled and laughed softly. "Yeah, we hadn't spent a lot of time together lately so this was fun."

Jackson smiled at his family. "Daddy, me and Greta have the bestest family! And I'm glad Uncle Nicky is Greta's godfather too!"

The grown ups smiled warmly. Nick crouched down and hugged Jackson. "You and Greta have a cool family, right, big guy?"

Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "Yeah!"

 **The End**


End file.
